


I Can See You Staring Honey (Like He's Just Your Understudy)

by bright_lights_big_dreams



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on Exile by Taylor Swift, Bellarke, Bellarke Endgame, Clarke broke up with Bellamy, Clarke is technically maybe with Cillian, Exes, F/M, He hates seeing her with Cillian, No Smut, Possessive Behavior, Soft Ending, but in a hot way, but oh well, maybe a lil bit of dirty talk, references to rough sex, so there is technically maybe some cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bright_lights_big_dreams/pseuds/bright_lights_big_dreams
Summary: Bellamy feels sick. It’s like watching some kind of horrific nightmare – Clarke with another man –hisarms wrapped around her as she laughs at somethinghesays. He bets it’s not even funny. It’s been two months. Just two, long, lonely months since Clarke left him and look at her now - at his own sister’s engagement party and wearing the tight blue dress that Bellamy used to love- with some other man all over her. Cillian – that’s what Miller said his name is. Adoctor. Abby must be delighted.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 148





	I Can See You Staring Honey (Like He's Just Your Understudy)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Obviously I spent a solid three weeks only listening to folklore and then exile obviously inspired some very broody Bellamy. Have fun.

Bellamy feels sick. It’s like watching some kind of horrific nightmare – Clarke with another man – _his _arms wrapped around her as she laughs at something _he _says. He bets it’s not even funny. It’s been two months. Just two, long, lonely months since Clarke left him and look at her now - at his own sister’s engagement party and wearing the tight blue dress that Bellamy used to love- with some other man all over her. Cillian – that’s what Miller said his name is. A _doctor _. Abby must be delighted.______

______Bellamy still doesn’t understand, not really. He knows he wasn’t around as much as he should have been towards the end of their relationship, but it wasn’t like he’d had much choice. The company he worked for had just been taken over, and he had been putting in as much overtime as he could to impress the new boss. Impressing his new boss had also included a large amount of work nights out and extra time spent (mostly in bars) with colleagues – but he was just doing what he had to for his career. Clarke knew this. He’d also had to make sure to keep up his weekly hang outs with Octavia and his friends, and that had inevitably meant less time to spend with Clarke. He knows that there had been issues building up – he isn’t stupid. He knows that they weren’t spending as much time together as they used to, that Clarke got jealous when he would spend his days off with Murphy and Miller instead of her, and that she had been really hurt when he’d had to work on the evening of their one year anniversary but he still hadn’t seen it coming. He had been blindsided – that day he came home to find her packing up all of the things she had in his apartment, clothes and chargers and art supplies and anything else that had ended up there – telling him that missing yet another attempt at a rearrangement of their anniversary dinner had been the final straw and that it was over. There was nothing he could do to change her mind._ _ _ _ _ _

______At first, he had been sad, mourning the loss of a relationship he hadn’t seen ending. He had promised Clarke so many times that it was only a temporary situation – that before long he’d be promoted and then things could go back to how they were before, only better because he’d have more money, they could even begin to save up for the holiday to Italy they always spoke about. The sadness had morphed into something darker and angrier the more he wallowed in it, especially when he heard through the grapevine of mutual friends, (and younger sisters that were still best friends with the ex that had broken his heart), that Clarke had been on a date with someone that worked in the same hospital as her mother. It had hardly taken her a month._ _ _ _ _ _

______So, here he was now. An ugly amount of jealousy burning its way through his veins and unable to tear his eyes away from his girl in the arms of another man._ _ _ _ _ _

_______His _. He had to stop thinking like that. Clarke wasn’t his anymore. She used to pretend to get angry when he’d say that in public, chastise him and remind him that she belonged to no one, but then they’d get home and she fucking loved it. Clarke couldn’t get enough of him being possessive over her, it was a sure-fire way to get her to melt – all he had to do was whisper the word mine into her ear and she’d shudder. It used to be, admittedly, a slightly messed up form of foreplay. They’d go out together, and Clarke would let someone else flirt with her – never anything serious – just small touches and smiles whilst she kept her eyes trained directly on Bellamy, challenging him to see how long he would last before he had to stake his claim – whether that was by a firm hand on the small of her back or a passionate kiss or, on a few occasions, a quickie in the bathroom. Then they’d head home and do it all over again, Clarke face down on the mattress and always begging for more – dirty actions and dirtier words – just how she liked. Bellamy couldn’t help but wonder if _Cillian _did that for her now – if he got to touch her and talk to her the way she liked, if she let him do the things to her that used to be just for Bellamy.____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He wants to throw up even considering it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He’s dragged out of his spiralling thoughts by a soft yet firm hand landing on his shoulder. He turns his head to see Miller at his side – eyebrows raised._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What?” Bellamy grumbles, lifting his glass of wine to his lips and taking a gulp that’s probably too large._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You need to stop, Bellamy. You’re staring at them like you want to murder someone. Everyone’s noticed. It’s not fair on them and it’s not fair on Octavia either. This is her and Lincoln’s night – don’t ruin it.” Miller’s voice is quiet but serious. He isn’t giving Bellamy any space to argue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Bellamy tries anyway. “What am I supposed to do? Be happy that she’s here showing off her new man like I never existed?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No, but you can respect it. Clarke broke up with you and we all know why – you can’t blame her for trying to move on.” Miller reasons, ever used to being the middle man._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Bellamy scoffs, finishing off his wine and placing the glass on the closest table with more force than necessary, “I’m going outside for a smoke – don’t follow me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He walks away before Miller can say another word – slipping out the side door of the hall Octavia rented for the party. He had attempted to convince her to just have it at her house and save money for the actual wedding, but his little sister was never one to have her mind changed, especially by him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He’s thankful that no one else is in the alley by the building – he needs time to think on his own. He knows that Miller is right – Clarke has made her choice and Bellamy has to respect it – it’s just so hard when as hard as he tries, he just can’t stop thinking about her. Why does she get to move on like nothing happened while he’s still hung up on her? He knows he sounds like a petulant child which is why he would never voice the words out loud – but it isn’t fair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He loved her – still loves her and she knows that. He had tried to fix things – made apologies and promises that he would have done his best to keep, but Clarke hadn’t listened – she hadn’t cared._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He’s about halfway through his cigarette when the door opens again. He isn’t sure who it is he’s expecting to come outside. Maybe Miller to berate him once more, or Octavia to have a go at him for not being able to let things go for one night. He definitely isn’t expecting to see Clarke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She’s expecting to see him though – eyes burning with a fire that he’s missed so much as she rounds on him almost as soon as she’s in the alley._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I am tired of your shit, Bellamy,” Clarke spits. Well, that’s a nice conversation starter after two months of radio silence, “You need to let go. Stop staring at Cillian like you want to fight him, I know that look. In fact, stop looking at me at all!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Bellamy knows he should say sorry, just apologise and head home but he’s the slightest bit tipsy and annoyed and that’s an awful combination for him. He doesn’t say sorry. Instead, he just comments, “Didn’t take you long to move on, did it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She’s clearly already annoyed, and he wants to piss her off more. He’s looking for a reaction, and he gets one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Fuck you!” She hisses, but he can tell she’d rather be screaming at him. Their fights used to be explosive. He thinks the only reason she’s even attempting to keep her voice anywhere close to quiet is so that Octavia doesn’t hear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Bellamy doesn’t say anything, just shoots her a smirk. She doesn’t like that either._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Clarke takes a step towards him, lifting her pointer finger and jabbing it into his chest, “It doesn’t matter how fast I moved on, and it’s none of your fucking concern anyway.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“None of my concern? We were together for over a year, Clarke – then out of nowhere you end things with me and within the next month you’re already off with someone else!” Bellamy retorts, dropping the almost finished cigarette on to the ground and crushing it under his foot. He then grabs Clarke’s wrist where it is poised near his chest, pushing it down so that is back by her side. He doesn’t let go of her wrist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Out of nowhere? How dare you say it was out of nowhere, Bellamy.” Clarke fumes, ripping her hand out of his grasp, taking a few steps away from him and walking back towards the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Bellamy follows. “Oh, I’m sorry, I forgot I’m supposed to be able to read your mind and know exactly what you’re thinking.” He seethes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Clarke whirls around so that she’s facing him again. “You never needed to read my mind, Bellamy. You just needed to pay the tiniest bit of fucking attention to me and you would have realised that things really weren’t okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You gave me no signs-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No signs?” Clarke cuts him off, an incredulous tone attached to her voice as if she can’t believe a word she’s hearing, “So me telling you that we weren’t spending enough time together wasn’t a sign? Us not having sex for the last month of our relationship wasn’t a sign? Me having to beg you to have an anniversary meal that you cancelled three fucking times wasn’t a sign? Get over yourself Bellamy. You stopped trying – it was you who chose to stop spending any time with me, and now you’ve got to deal with the consequences.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She’s right. He knows she is. It doesn’t make him feel any better._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He isn’t expecting the next words that come out of his mouth, or the complete lack of fight in them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Are you happy?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Clarke obviously isn’t expecting it either. Bellamy can tell by the way whatever words she had planned get caught in her throat and she trips over herself to get a simple answer out of her mouth. “I – what? Yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“He’s good to you – he treats you well?” Bellamy pushes, softly. He needs to know. All of the anger that had been blazing through him moments before seems to have dissipated, instead being replaced with a defeated feeling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“He is good to me. He’s,” Clarke pauses for a second, trying to search for the right words to describe Cillian, “ _Nice _. He’s nice.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Nice?” Bellamy can’t help the unimpressed tone that creeps into his voice. Clarke has always been a very passionate person – he’s not sure that he’s ever heard her describe anyone as just ‘nice’ before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yes,” Clarke immediately bristles at that, “He’s nice. And kind and respectful and polite and he always shows up to dates when he says he will but…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She trails off, muscles relaxing as the anger leaves her body and is replaced by something else that, if Bellamy thinks correctly (and he knows he does), seems to be akin to sadness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“But?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Clarke doesn’t respond straight away. They both know that it’s up to her where this conversation goes. She could pretend that there was nothing else she was going to say and go and find the nice Cillian inside, or, she could tell Bellamy what _isn’t _so good.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She chooses the second option._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“But, he isn’t – there’s just nothing _exciting _.” She admits, shame clouding her features as she looks up at Bellamy – blue eyes open wide and bottom lip held between her teeth.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Bellamy understands what she’s thinking, even if she doesn’t say it. She and Cillian aren’t exciting like Clarke and Bellamy were – and believe him, their relationship was full of excitement from the very beginning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________They had spent the first couple of months keeping it a secret, both of them unsure of what Octavia’s reaction to her older brother dating her best friend would be. Both he and Clarke had gotten off on the rush of secret meetings and risky hook ups. Octavia had worked it out eventually, and apart from being offended that they had kept it a secret from her, didn’t have any issues. Even afterwards, they had never been boring – until Bellamy had begun neglecting her for his job, that is. His loss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Bellamy takes a step towards his ex, watching her reaction carefully. Her breath hitches, but she makes no move to stop him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He steps forward again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“That wasn’t a problem we had.” He speaks in a low voice, eyes trained on Clarke to pick up any reaction he can. He wants to ensure he reads this conversation correctly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“It wasn’t.” She agrees, voice slightly breathy as she returns his eye contact. She doesn’t look away, doesn’t try and break the tension between them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Another step. They’re almost touching now – Clarke’s back pressed against the brick wall as Bellamy stands over her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“We could be exciting again, if you wanted.” It’s been too long since he’s been this close to Clarke. He doesn’t want to have to hold himself back anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Bell-“ Clarke’s voice is a mix between a choke and a whine. He’s missed hearing her like that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“We could, Clarke,” Bellamy lifts a hand to the side of her face softly, running his thumb slowly down her jaw and over her bottom lip, “I miss you, so much. You know that, right? I still love you; I’d do anything to make things up to you. This isn’t just me trying to make problems for you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Bellamy, don’t.” Clarke speaks but there is no strength behind her words. She makes no move to escape his hand that is now cupping her jaw, lifting her face up towards his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Why not? I can’t stop fucking thinking about you, Princess. I know I ruined things, and I am so sorry for that, believe me. I’ve tried to move on, but I can’t get over you.” Bellamy appeals. He would get down on his hands and knees and beg if he needed to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Clarke doesn’t speak, but does let a small whimper out of her lips as he raises his other hand to her waist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Bellamy keeps speaking, “I _hate _seeing you with him, Clarke, I can’t bare it. I see you two together and all I can think about is him _touching _you, doing the things I used to do to you and I _can’t _-“_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“He doesn’t,” Clarke cuts him off, her words breathy and quick. Bellamy raises his eyebrow as if he’s asking a question and she knows what it is, “He doesn’t touch me the way you do- _did _.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Bellamy allows a smirk to fall on to his lips. He can feel Clarke’s breath on them now. His hand on her waist drops down to begin playing with the hem of her dress, stroking the thin material between his fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Oh no?” He responds, tone low and teasing. He drifts his lips across the skin of her cheek, barely touching her as he moves his mouth closer to her ear, “Is he too _nice _to give it to you how you like?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________She doesn’t say anything, but he feels her breath catch in her throat and the nod of her head next to him. He drops a soft kiss to the bottom of her jaw and continues them down her neck, getting stronger with them the further down he moves. He lets his fingers reach up underneath her dress – not touching her yet, just resting them towards the top of her thigh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Bellamy.” Clarke chokes out his name as he suckles on her pulse point, not quite hard enough to leave a mark, but it wouldn’t take much more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He pulls away from her neck, admiring the heaving of her breaths, the rise and fall of her chest. She had always been so responsive for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Tell me to stop, Clarke. Tell me to stop and you can go back in there and we can pretend this didn’t happen.” He looks her in the eye as he speaks, wants her to know that he’s being serious. It wasn’t too late, but if this went any further, he doesn’t think he’d ever be able to let go of her again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________It doesn’t take long for her to give an answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“No,” The word is passionate, obviously louder than she wanted considering the drop in her voice for her next words, “Don’t stop. Please, keep going.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Good girl.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Waking up the next morning with Clarke in his arms feels _right _– there’s no other way Bellamy can describe it. He’d meant it when he said he missed her, and when he said he missed her he had meant every single thing about her, even the fact that she could never get comfy when she slept and spent the entire night rolling over and kicking out and generally being a menace.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________She seemed peaceful enough now though, sleeping soundly in his arms, as she should be (especially considering the amount of sex they’d had last night). Things had gotten heated in the alley, and as much as he would have happily fucked her there and then he had wanted to take his time with her – make sure that there was no risk of her running back to Cillian when it was over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He shouldn’t have worried. Clarke had text him from the back of the uber, saying that she wasn’t feeling well so she’d left, and also that she had been doing some thinking and thought they’d be better off as just friends. Apparently, they hadn’t actually made it official yet, and Clarke was sure he was still talking to other girls so all in all, Bellamy couldn’t really bring himself to care. All that had mattered was the fact that Clarke was on the way back to his apartment, and he was going to do everything he could to make sure that when she left, they were back together, or at least on the way to it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He didn’t want to sound too confident, but he was pretty sure he had succeeded, especially if he was going by Clarke’s reactions last night. She had definitely enjoyed herself just as much as he had._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Bellamy can’t stop himself from looking at her – blonde hair splayed out over the pillow like some kind of halo and the soft rise and fall of her chest – she’s perfect, and he’ll do everything he can to make sure she knows it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He decides to start with breakfast, because who doesn’t like waking up to a breakfast made for them? He’s pretty sure he’s got some eggs in the fridge, and he must have some bread – maybe he even has ingredients for pancakes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He does his best to get out of the bed without waking Clarke, but that’s easier said than done when their limbs seem to be completely intertwined. He thinks he’s managed it, separated from her body and ready to roll out of bed when she rolls over, stretching out her arms before letting her eyes flutter open._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Where are you going?” She mumbles, voice and eyes still heavy with sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“To make us some breakfast, Princess,” He leans down and places a soft kiss on her forehead, “You can get a bit more sleep.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“No,” Clarke pouts, reaching out an arm and pulling him closer towards her (he goes willingly), “Want you to stay.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Bellamy doesn’t need any more convincing than that. He's more than happy to open his arms and let Clarke curl back up into them again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He's almost drifted off again when his phone rings._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Ignore it." Clarke groans, trying to reach for his phone before he grabs it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He glances at the screen, "I can't, it's Octavia."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Clarke sighs, but sits up just the same. Octavia had sent both of them a few questioning messages last night, that they had decided to ignore, but they both knew they'd face the consequences in the morning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Bellamy answers the phone, putting it on speakerphone. "Morning, Octavia."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Good Morning big brother!" Octavia's voice blares through the phone, she is somehow always loud and chipper, no matter the time, "Would you care to explain to me why you and Clarke both disappeared from my engagement party last night?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Bellamy glances over at Clarke, who is smiling at him with a mischievous sparkle in her eye and there's a slight blush on her cheeks. He really wants to kiss her. He will, as soon as the phone call is finished._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"No?" Is his response. Clarke giggles, Octavia hears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"I knew it! You fuckers!" Octavia pretty much screams into the phone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Christ, O!" Bellamy winces, "Volume control!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Sorry," Octavia doesn't sound sorry in the slightest, "As happy as I am that you to are sorting your shit out, I am also unhappy that you both ditched my engagement party to do so."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"I know, I'm sorry O, we'll make it up to you." Clarke apologises. Bellamy definitely notices the fact that she says ' _we _' - he likes it.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"Yeah, you better," Octavia huffs, but she's also clearly happy that her brother and her best friend no longer struggle to be int he same room as each other, "And Bell, do me a favour please."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"Well that depends what it is." He learnt a long time ago never to accept any suggestion of his younger sisters' until he'd heard all the terms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"Don't fuck things up again."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Bellamy looks over at where Clarke is laying next to him again, and lets a soft smile form on his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"I won't, I promise."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna leave them broken up and Clarke telling Bellamy to fuck off but then I was like nah we're gonna make it soft. I hope you enjoyed and please comment it means a lot to know what people think xoxo


End file.
